Who Knew?
by SilverGreen98
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione meet on the Hogwarts Express? Complete DMHG one-shot. Hope you enjoy :D


**Disclaimer : I wish I own Hermione and Draco but I don't. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**This is a Draco/Hermione story by MiZaZnAnGeL. **

Hermione poked her head around the door of yet another compartment. Nope, they weren't there either.

'Where in the world were Harry and Ron?' thought Hermione bitterly，'they didn't have to ditch me just because I had to talk with Ginny and Lavender.'

Well, it's true that she _did_ take half an hour to chat, but even so, they should've waited. Now she'd never find them on the packed train. She checked a few more compartments just as the Hogwarts Express started moving.

Hermione sighed and sat down in the only empty room she found so far. She had barely touched the seat when she fancied she saw Ron rush past the door, crying "Harry!" Immediately she shot up and rushed towards the door.

She had barely moved a few steps forward when her leg suddenly met a solid object.

It was a suitcase belonging to a boy who just appeared out of nowhere in front of her. Hermione's foot banged into it hard and she stifled a yell of pain as she crashed down on the boy with straight blod hair and steel grey eyes…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco Malfoy gasped in surprise as he fell backwards onto the hard floor. Feeling dazed, he looked around.

He was sure he did apperate to the right place, though his view was blocked by some bushy material.

The Slytherin tried to get up, but his robe was entangled with something else. Then he realized there was some_one_ on top of him, and that person was struggling to break free, too. He was still a bit dizzy, but he could now recall the person's face as him/her fell towards him.

Hmm…bushy?! Draco nearly jumped three feet into the air as he came to the conclusion that she was that _mudblood _Granger.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione had nearly detangled her robe when a sudden motion from the other guy made her fall again. What was his problem?

He screeched "_Granger!_" at the top of his lungs and she nearly went deaf. Upon closer examination, she realized with a pang of horror that it was Draco Malfoy. Ugh! Hermione managed to free herself quickly and stood up.

"Now what do you think you were doing, just coming out of nowhere like that?" she demanded furiously.

Draco hastily stood up, too, and now he towered seven inches above her head. "Well, it's all your fault, so don't try to blame it on me." He managed to sneer.

Hermione could not believe her ears. _Her _fault? "For Merlin's sake! How is it my fault that you just broke in here and tripped me?! You're just a stupid, selfish, spoiled- rotten brat! "

Oh she did not just say what he thought she did. Draco was furious now, NO ONE insulted him like this before and NO ONE gets away with making a Malfoy angry. "This is my compartment!! I own it and I can do whatever I wanted with it!!"

With that, Hermione froze. She looked around cautiously. It was now obvious that the room was quite different from the others, and she wondered why she hadn't noticed before. It definitely was larger, and in the center of the room stood a hand-carved redwood table. The French style curtains looked way fancier and there was a fancy looking couch with elaborate cushions on it.

She felt her boldness melt away and quietly uttered a little "Oh."

Draco stared a little and his anger evaporated. Hermione looked almost lovely when she blushed. Almost. He silently cursed him self for having that thought, but despite his resistance he involuntarily smiled at her.

Hermione blushed scarlet again. Did he just smile at her?_ Draco Malfoy, _smile at _her_? No way. But she began wondering if he wasn't that bad after all. His smile seemed genuine enough. She had secretly liked him all these years, but it wasn't hard to hide her feelings with him insulting her all the time. Hermione smiled back and found herself thinking he looked handsome in his dark robe. She immediately pounced on that thought and remembered Harry was probably in trouble. She reached for the door.

Draco watched her move for the , and the seconds seemed to tick by as if in slow motion. He felt a great urge to kiss her when those strawberry pink lips curved into a wide grin. He hung back, not willing to give in, but that thought continued to haunt him. It seem like Hermione took forever to reach the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She caught her breath when an arm curled around her waist and pulled her toward Draco. He placed his free hand on her back and forced her to lean against him as he pressed down on her lips with his own to stifle her squeal. Hermione squirmed violently and pulled away, but not as quickly as she should have. In the back of her mind she wondered if he was a good kisser. She had backed away before she could tell.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Draco Malfoy?" She yelled, trying to not show her surprise and delight (just a little).

"Kissing you." So she LIKED it. He winked and shrugged casually, dismissing her question as if that was the most appropriate thing to do. As if she was his girlfriend.

He hugged her tight again, and she didn't even try to fight back this time. 'Wow,' she thought as they lips met again and their tongues intertwined, 'he really was a good kisser.' Draco was thinking 'Her lips _are_ as soft as they looked.'

They stayed like that for a long, long time, finally breaking apart gently at the same time. Hermione's cheek was flushed bright red and her heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest. She looked up eagerly and saw his cool expression.

Draco's voice was frosty as he spoke, "You know what, Granger?"

Hermione's heart went cold. The iciness in his voice made her think she had imagined that special bond they just shared.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

Draco smirked in triumph when Hermione eagerly nodded. Then she looked worried. "What about Pansy?"

"Oh. Her." Draco frowned. "I don't like her at all, it's just that my parents are friends with hers, so they've got this crazy idea that we should be together." He was pleased to see she was jealous. He could not help but beam at her, "Don't worry. I don't like her."

Hermione nodded again, and she leaned against his chest happily. She was his girlfriend now! She's stilled worried about Harry and Ron's reactions, but she'll think about it later.

Draco reached past her and opened the door. "Weren't you in a hurry?"

Oh! Harry! Hermione smiled apologetically and ran out with a happy heart.

Who knew?

* * *

**Hey, this is my first story so plz put up with my mistakes. I would LUV suggestions so feel free to criticize. **

**DON'T YOU DARE NOT REVIEW!! **

**PS- It seems like a lot of you want a sequel, so even though this was suppose to be a one shot, I'm thinking about continuing it. But I'll need some ideas from you guys :) , so plz tell me what you think!!**

* * *


End file.
